The invention concerns a process for the monitoring of weather phenomena by means of the VLF-analysis of the movements of air masses and an apparatus for the embodiment of the process.
Weather phenomena have been observed over a very long period of time by systems involving a plurality of measuring stations, which communicate their data to a center(s). From the measured data, the movements of air masses are determined and weather forecasts prepared. This known method has, however, a series of disadvantages. For example, the accuracy of the analysis of the movements of air masses is dependent not only on the type of measuring instruments, but also on the number and distribution of measuring stations. On the high seas, no measuring stations are located in the near--and often not even in the wider--vicinity from which data concerning the expected or even the prevailing weather may be obtained. The data obtained by satellites may be received only be expensive installations, and satellites by and large provide only data for broad spaces, which for travel on the high seas are inadequate and largely inaccurate. Furthermore, the frequency of readings at the measuring stations and their processing (in view of the enormous amounts of data involved) is relatively low so that up-to-date weather reports may be issued at long time intervals only.